This invention is related to cellular systems and differently behaving terminal implementations. As an example, a UTRAN (universal terrestrial radio access network) is “rich in options” and the test cases will be available in some cases much later as terminals are introduced into the market. Also many features will not be available in the networks when first networks are launched, thus there is a probability of two cases to occur:                1) Standard errors, where several manufacturers have different/conflicting/not fully functional features due to errors in standards.        2) Implementation errors due to various reasons where effort has been taken to implement and test the feature but the outcome does not match the expectation in-line with the specification.        